


内置锁链车片段

by taoduoduo



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: 锁链play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taoduoduo/pseuds/taoduoduo
Relationships: 闪咕哒
Kudos: 10





	内置锁链车片段

勾指起誓·锁链X

再次提示：锁链车 跳过不影响阅读，如感不适立刻退出

吉尔伽美什王挡在她身前的那一幕早成了立香的心魔，她做的第一件事便是拖着王的手，胆大包天把王扑倒在卧室柔软的床铺上，检查伤口。

她生怕王的玉体留下疤痕，那她简直成了千古罪人。她的指尖拂过王腹部的肌肤，白暂的肌肤下肌肉紧绷却不粗狂，如同抚摸上好的丝绸锦缎般奇妙的触感。

被一个千年后的小丫头压倒还是头一回，王只觉得有趣，立香却未察觉这样的动作对于她身下虎视眈眈的捕猎者究竟是多危险的撩拨。

“满意了？”  
“满意，不是不是，我的意思是——”

视线一花，她被他反压在床，身体被他桎梏在下，如同野兽狩猎般的姿势让她脸颊燥热。  
“王，我只是在检查您的身上是否留下伤口，我只是想知道您的身体还好吗。”

欲盖弥彰的回答连她自己都骗不了，又怎么骗得到他。小姑娘在乌鲁克寝殿热情又大胆，怎么在这儿反而羞怯？难道是怕人听见？  
“杂种，好不好自行体会吧。”

人类微弱的力量哪里敌得过从者？魔术礼装同普通衣物没两样，被他轻易解开扔在一旁。落在锁骨的吻带着燎原般的热度席卷整个身体，无论是按在腰间的手指，或是禁忌之地令她颤动的挑弄，她的求饶反而彰示自身的渴望，走廊忽然传来工作人员的脚步声，对话也随之灌入耳中。

“最新的观测结果已经出来了，没有大问题，真不容易。”  
“太难得了，整天坐在屏幕前简直要命，这007无休止加班的日子总算到头咯！”

工作人员的脚步声愈来愈近，交谈声也愈发清晰地传入耳中，立香一下子清醒，这里是迦勒底，不是无人敢扰的乌鲁克宫殿，一旦被工作人员发现，立香怕是再也不好意思面对他们。

于是立香慌乱推开吉尔伽美什王，身体不自觉地向后挪了挪，这样逃离的姿势落在王的眼中不单单是拒绝这么简单，配合立香眼中的慌乱，她像是不愿被他触碰。

什么时候王宠爱一个女人还要征求她的同意？  
立香被宠坏了。

王脸上玩味的笑容散尽，立香背后漾起数道金色涟漪，冰凉的锁链先是吊起不安分的手臂，高高束起绑在头顶，随后缠绕住试图挣扎扭动的纤细腰肢，又有几根锁链扯住光洁的小腿向外打开，强迫她把最私密的位置敞露。还是心软了，怕伤到她刻意控制了锁链缠绕的力度，没有伤到她的皮肤，但这样的桎梏足以让她无法挣扎，让她无力推拒。

“王，现在不行！”

即使身体被限制行动，嘴巴还是不老实地说着惹他生气、拒绝他的话。吉尔伽美什王不顾她的讨饶，随着自己的喜好逗弄这幅无比熟悉的少女身体。  
立香依偎在王的怀中，身体因王手指的触碰而颤抖，最先被采撷的是带着沐浴露牛奶香气的胸部，他知道怎样逗弄引得她发出诱人的呻吟，也知道以怎样的力道撩拨能让她乖乖臣服。手掌包裹住柔软的乳肉，食指中指夹住因动情翘立的乳尖微微用力，许久未承恩泽的她哪里受得住？因动情而湿润的下体为他的裤面染上水渍，她软绵绵地哀求：“王，走廊有人经过，至少等他们离开后再做好不好。”

见到她那双因动情而蒙着一层水雾的美丽眸子，他咽下几乎脱口而出的好，依旧霸道地撩拨她的情欲。她是因害怕工作人员听到室内的响动而害羞，这个答案平息了他的不悦，不过王是有脾气的，平日娇纵就算了，总要让这个女人知道，她是他的所有物，有些事容不得她拒绝。更何况在环境的刺激下，她的身体比过去更加敏感，也更加的诱人。

“咱们简直可以评为感动人理十大人物，主动加班的好员工，还有谁！”  
“应该讨个奖牌奖章什么的，证书也行……”

脚步声到了门边，交谈的声音为清晰，立香紧张地盯着卧室门的方向，吉尔伽美什王忽然揽住她的身体，在她的惊呼中挺进。即使足够湿润，没有前戏的突然进入对于许久未经情事的立香来说依旧是不小的刺激。在随时可能被叨扰、近乎半公开的卧室中，立香对声音和气息的感知更加敏锐了些，此时来自于王的任何刺激都被无限放大，让她更加羞耻，也更加的柔媚。王刻意冲撞着她体内的敏感点，惹得她娇吟喘息，她生怕自己的声音传到门外，刻意咬着嘴唇，又因敌不过自身的欲望，呻吟声支离破碎更诱人动听。

紧张令她把身体阖得更紧，汹涌澎湃的渴望如同浪潮将她的理智溺毙，她忍不住攀上他肌肉紧绷光滑的肩膀，与他一同在欲海中沉沦。

“立香，本王早就用魔术为这里隔绝了声音，本王可不想这种时候有不长眼的杂种打扰。”

王简单做了解释，又继续原本的动作。情欲的味道在小小的房间内蔓延，立香到后来只能无力的靠在王的怀中，认命。

再之后，立香请了一整天的病假。


End file.
